Jericho Drumm (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Daniel Drumm (brother deceased), Matilda Drumm (aunt), Collette Drumm (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Port-au-Prince, Haiti | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (with white streak) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Haitian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychologist; Houngan (voodoo priest); current Sorcerer Supreme of his planet and likely reality as successor to Doctor Strange | Education = Psychology degree | Origin = He became Brother Voodoo (Magician) to save and avenge his brother's life. | PlaceOfBirth = Port-au-Prince, Haiti | Creators = Len Wein; Gene Colan | First = Strange Tales #169 | Death = New Avengers Vol 2 #6 | Quotation = I am not the Sorcerer Supreme you are accustomed to matching. I am -- Doctor Voodoo! The Gunner of God -- when I roar the Earth trembles! | Speaker = Doctor Voodoo | HistoryText = Jericho returned to his native Haiti after twelve years of education and practice in America. His brother Daniel had become the local Houngan, but was dying from the spell of a rival bokor who claimed he served the evil serpent god Damballah. Before he died, Daniel made his brother vow to visit Papa Jambo, who had instructed Daniel in the arts of a Houngan. After only a few weeks Jericho had reached a proficiency in voodoo even greater than his brother's. To further increase his power, Papa Jambo performed a rite that summoned Daniel Drumm's spirit back from the dead and joined it with Jericho's own. With his successor being found and ready to take his place, Papa Jambo died. Calling himself Brother Voodoo, Jericho defeated the cult and has proven himself the supreme Houngan of Haiti. He learned that it was not the true Damballah responsible, but a creation of the Elder God Set. Brother Voodoo investigated AIM's attempt to create a form of zombies and has fought rival voodoo practitioners. After Marie Le Veau used the Vampiric Verses, Brother Voodoo was forced to summon a zombie army to assist Doctor Strange, Clea, Rintrah, and Morbius. Although they were able to defeat the vampires, the zombies then had to be destroyed to be at peace. Lilith Drake asked Drumm to help her with her increased cravings for blood since the return of vampires. He did so, making her promise to assist him later on. Brother Voodoo sensed that the Scarecrow was making zombies. John Blaze and Ghost Rider were angered that the Scarecrow had taken the body of Barbara Ketch. Along with Lilith they battled him. However, blood from the respective packs of animals Lilith summoned and the crows from the Scarecrow made Lilith go crazy again. She left the group, but Scarecrow was eventually stopped by Drumm and the others. Brother Voodoo was called in to help revive Iron Fist, who had spent his life-force saving Luke Cage. He also assisted Black Panther and Moon Knight after Killmonger was resurrected and T'Challa found himself attacked by Nightmare. Jericho developed a sense of protectiveness about New Orleans, eagerly identifying himself as its local super hero. Jericho cautiously observed the plots involving the mystic Inficio Aquilus, the first tarot card deck, and later helped the X-Man Gambit against a zombie army raised by Antoinelle Arcenaux. Brother Voodoo eventually succumbed to the lure of power that Damballah's wangal represented. Upon Jericho's wearing it, the god Damballah took over Daniel's soul, burned down the mansion, and apparently slayed Bambu. He traveled to New York City to attempt to take over the mind and body of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, who eventually freed Brother Voodoo of Damballah's influence and re-confined the evil god to the wangal.Doctor Strange vol. 2, #48 He later became involved with the supernatural "Howling Commandos" operation of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D.,Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #2-3''Nick Fury's Howling Commandos'' #5-6 and registered with the government in accordance with the Superhuman Registration Act.'' New Avengers'' #29-30 At some point Brother Voodoo was replaced by a Skrull. While Black Panther was fighting Erik Killmonger, the Skrull Brother Voodoo revealed himself when he attempted to kill Cannibal, whom he deemed to be a threat. However, the two killed each other in the struggle and the discovery of "Brother Voodoo's" true form revealed the Skrull invasion to the Black Panther, allowing him time to prepare.Black Panther Vol. 4 #38 Drumm helped the Hulk, Sentry, Ms. Marvel, and Moon Knight fight a Wendigo invasion in Las Vegas at the time She-Hulk and the other female superheroes were fighting the Red Hulk.The Hulk #9 Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto appeared to Jericho through his Eye. The Eye left Strange after magically showing him and the New Avengers nearly thirty-candidates who would possibly replace Strange, reaching Voodoo. Because he possessed the Eye, along with Strange's former garb, Drumm became the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth-616. The possession of the Eye indicated that Jericho possesses a pure heart and a clean soul. Drumm appeared in New Orleans to intervene in the desperate battle between Dormammu and The Hood against Doctor Strange with the New Avengers.New Avengers #53 When Agamotto was cast out of the Vishanti and had most of his powers stripped from him, he attacked the New Avengers in order to reclaim the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Voodoo as it was the only artifact that could defeat him. Jericho used the Eye to defeat Agamotto, but the Eye was destroyed and his life was lost in the process. | Powers = Brother Voodoo is a master of voodoo magic. As a Houngan, he uses it as a form of order or white magic. He can become immune to fire by entering a trance. While entranced his body will not burn and he will not feel the heat. He can control flames, but cannot create them. Brother Voodoo is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceal his location. This smoke is accompanied by the sound of voodoo drums. The constant beat of the drums can disorient or unnerve an opponent. He can see through the smoke he forms, and possibly through other smoke created by magical means. Brother Voodoo has a form of hypnotism. It is not very effective on humans; the more intelligent a being is the more strongly they can resist his control. However, it does work well on animals. It can also be used on plants and vegetation, but their lack of mobility makes their usefulness limited. The subject must be alive, and he can only concentrate on one being at a time. Lastly, Jericho can call upon Daniel's spirit. Daniel can either enter Jericho's body to augment him physically, or he can be used to possess another being. The person becomes a virtual slave as long as he or she is alive or does not already have another foreign spirit within their body. When Daniel's spirit leaves the body, the person affected generally feels nauseous. Brother Voodoo has gained the high mystical position as Sorcerer Supreme of Earth-616 and its reality (from the spirit of the Ancient One), for years to come, through his experience as the holder of such a role. | Abilities = Psychologist. | Strength = Normally 250 lbs. When merged with Daniel he can lift 500 lbs. His possession of the Eye of Agamotto would seem to indicate his purity of heart. | Weaknesses = As a mystic, Drumm has been limited to the disciplines of voodoo magic, not the wider world of magic. | Equipment = Brother Voodoo utilizes a medallion to assist him in harnessing the "Loa." He also employs a host of voodoo paraphernalia such as "voodoo-dolls." Brother Voodoo currently possesses the Eye of Agamotto (which can project mystical light for a variety of effects, fly, give its user certain mystical perceptions into another's soul, open dimensional portals, and cast a hypnotic gaze) and the Cloak of Levitation (allowing him to fly at 25 miles an hour for indeterminate lengths), as well as Strange's former costume, such as his enchanted sash capable of extending in length, the Orb of Agamotto, and books of knowledge (such as the Book of the Vishanti) that will help him train for his future quests. Drumm also has the right to claim the Wand of Watoomb, according to Doctor Strange, but it is currently lost in another reality. | Transportation = Flight through the Cloak of Levitation, teleportation | Weapons = Sometimes uses conventional firearms. | Notes = Interestingly, Jericho Drumm was shown in the Marvel Tarot as The Hanged Man. | Trivia = Author Fred Hembeck has repeatedly stated that Brother Voodoo is one of his favorite Marvel characters, and often tries to author more stories starring Brother Voodoo. | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Voodoo Category:Camouflage Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Flight Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Humans Category:Magicians